Thinking Wishfully
by Haoi
Summary: This is a Sequel to Wishful Thinking and it is also for Semi Official One Shot Day 2013! What happens if Carlos wished for his room mate to be a kid? lots of cutesy things and well cutesy that's it. Enjoy!


**A/N - I'm back from the prelims! So here is something I was asked about to make for the Semi Official BTR Fanfic Day. I have to admit I was a bit skeptical about having a deadline when I was only able to type it up when I was finished with my prelims. So here is my entry hope you enjoy and it is full of cute things.**

**I will try to upload another one-shot later this month, I will then start to work on Six Degrees and If you ever Leave me. I will try my hardest and thanks for still reading my fics. **

* * *

_**Thinking Wishfully **_

* * *

"Logieee"

The instant the smart boy heard that voice he knew something was going to happen; something he was not prepared for. He sighed as he put the book that he was holding down and looked up to see the Latino with a pout on his face. He tried avoiding the boy's face and looked at something else but he was brought back to him when the boy coughed really loudly trying to catch his attention.

"What?" Logan said plainly and with a slight hint of annoyance. The boy has been pestering him all day about going somewhere for a week since the college is closed for break. "I already said no remember?"

"I don't recall you saying such a thing but please can you stop studying for like a week? We are on break and this is what you do?"

Carlos couldn't believe how crossed Logan was being. Who would study for the whole break anyway? He pouted yet again and sat down beside the smart boy who had picked up the book again and started reading. He was wondering if the boy was just ignoring him now.

He coughed loudly again and nudged the dark haired teen, he shifted a few inches away from Carlos before standing up and heading to his room. The tanned boy was about to follow and was already in front of the room before it slammed right in front of his face, luckily Logan missed by that much. He sighed before knocking loudly on the door.

"Dude! Come on! James and Kendall already went somewhere I can't go on my own!"

Nothing. The boy said nothing back and Carlos just gave a huff before moving back to the living room. He picked up his phone from the coffee table and looked to see that he has a new message from Kendall:

_Hey dude! Hope you having a good time with Logan! Still cant believe that I won the two tickets to go to Hawaii for a week. Sorry you couldn't come but still, have fun ;)_

Have fun? Carlos dropped his phone beside him and placed both his hands on his face huffing in annoyance again. _'How can I have fun if the person I want to have fun with is such a bookworm?!'_

He turned on the TV and watched a couple of episodes of Spongebob before he drifted off to sleep. There was something on his mind that he just couldn't get out. It was more of a wish:

'_I wish Logan was a kid, maybe the kid version of Logan would be a lot more fun than normal Logan.'_

As he drifted off to sleep he had the strangest feeling of déjà vu but he shrugged it off and continued drifting down to sleep world.

-x-x-x-

Logan was fast asleep a book on his chest. His eyebrows were furrowed though as if he was having a nightmare. He tried to wake up but nothing was happening. His forehead and whole face were now covered in a thin sheet of sweat and he was tossing in turning until the book on his chest fell to the ground. After about a couple of minutes the boy stopped and he lay still his breath, which was uncontrolled before, has now turned back to normal and he had a small smile on his face.

LINEBREAK

Carlos stirred at his place on the sofa. He felt something heavy and warm on his chest and he found that he couldn't move as much as he can. He opened his eyes and quickly shut them again as the harsh light from the window pierced through his eyelids closing them. He scrunched up his face and lifted up his hands to wipe the sleep from his eyes. When he was done his ears heard a faint sobbing and he opened his eyes to see a boy sitting on his stomach. He wondered, first, why a boy is doing in his apartment; while the second was, it all felt too familiar as if it was a dream.

The boy looked sad as if he was scared and he tried to hug Carlos but he couldn't do it. He just dug his face on the Latino's chest and started whimpering. Carlos moved his hands to hug the boy trying to comfort him, not even sure why he was scared or crying. It felt awkward when he felt something wet stain through his shirt and he pulled away from the embrace to see the boy crying.

"Hey, hey." Carlos said, "It's okay I am here."

The boy nodded his head and calmed down, wiping stray tears from his eyes. He has calmed down a bit but Carlos thought something was wrong; well there is a child in the apartment. He was wearing clothes that are way too big for him. Carlos smiled and tried to sit up but was stopped by the boy pleading to not leave him.

"I'm just going to sit up then you can sit beside me okay?" Carlos said but the boy just shook his head and gripped the boy's shit really tightly.

"I don't want to…"

"Fine but I bet you're hungry aren't you?" The Latino replied but the boy shook his head even though his stomach was rumbling.

"I'm fine." He said and buried his face on his chest again.

Carlos smiled and just rubbed the boy's back thinking of ways to trick the boy from getting off him. He also wondered where Logan was, he was usually awake by now probably studying or reading something. He turned his head to the side and looked at the clock that was hanging on the wall. It was already eleven o'clock and he hasn't eaten yet.

"I need to pee little man, unless you want to get peed on, I suggest you get off me, please." Carlos said lying about what he was really going to do, it seemed to work and the boy scampered off into the other side of the sofa. He sat in between Carlos' legs looking at the boy with those innocent brown eyes, that was slightly red due to him crying. "Thank You."

The tanned boy quickly got off the couch and headed for the hallway and looked at Logan's door. It was wide open; the bed was empty and the lights were still on. Turning it off he hurried to the bathroom and saw that no one was inside. He started to panic thinking Logan left him. Even worse though, Logan left him with a kid he didn't even know. He rushed back to the living room to see the little boy lying on the cream coloured sofa. His eyes were closed, he must have tired himself out from all the crying. He couldn't help but give a small smile when he saw the boy scrunch face then returned to normal, it was too cute.

He decided to make some breakfast. Since he couldn't he opted for cereal. Pouring the little cornflakes to a white bowl then going to the fridge to find milk he found that there was none. The boy gave an annoyed grunt then closed the door of the fridge. _'Great. What do I do now?'_

He wanted to pop down to the shop for a couple of minutes but he couldn't leave the little boy here. It was irresponsible and dangerous. His thoughts were broken from the train of thought when his stomach started rumbling, rather loudly. He sighed; he had no choice in the matter. He walked out of the kitchen and headed for the front door, taking keys and wallet with him. He noticed that Logan's keys and wallet was here too. He took one last look back at the sleeping boy then opened the door quietly and exited the apartment; he made sure to lock the door just in case.

-x-x-x-

Carlos unlocked the door a few minutes later. He didn't just buy milk, he bought some breakfast from the diner beside the shop as well. He walked in to find that the boy wasn't on the sofa anymore. Panicking, he rushed into the kitchen to place the things he bought down on the counter and started looking for the boy.

"Little man!" Carlos repeated the nickname while exploring the apartment. "Where are you?"

Everything was silent. His room was empty and he couldn't find the little boy anywhere. He decided to go to Logan's room-he didn't like going to Logan's room without permission but this was an emergency. As he entered the room his eyes immediately darted to the slightly open wardrobe.

Approaching the wardrobe slowly he reached for the handle and pulled it open, he heard a small shriek as the little boy cowered in fear as he sat with his knees to his face. His normal pale face even paler than usual. He must have been really scared when he couldn't find the Latino. The said boy crouched down and opened his arms.

The pale boy saw the Latino open his arms, he then leaped from the wardrobe to Carlos' arms. He was sobbing again as he hugged the tanned boy tightly.

"P-p-please d-don't l-leave me ag-gain." He sobbed staining the boy's hoodie with his tears.

"I was only gone for twenty minutes. See I'm back and I promise I won't leave you again. Okay?"

The boy merely nodded his head as he pulled away wiping his eyes.

"Hey. I'm Carlos. Who are you?"

"I already know you're Carlos." The little boy said shyly. "I'm Logan Mitchell."

Carlos' eyes widened. This must have been a joke, that can't be _**the **_Logan Mitchell. It was impossible.

The pale little kid was staring at the older boy. He cocked his head to the side with a confused face he gave a small smile but then it stopped when he saw a serious face on the Latino.

"Are you serious or are you messing with me?" He said with squinted eyes, staring down the little kid.

Logan was feeling scared all of a sudden at the way the boy was staring at him. He moved away from the tanned boy, who was still staring at him/ he was about to cry and Carlos noticed.

"N-no I was just joking…" Carlos gave a wry laugh as he looked at the boy with apologetic eyes now. "I-I knew you were Logan all along!"

The pale boy bought the slight lie Carlos gave and smiled again giving the tanned man a hug. He was happy before coughing rather loudly.

"Carlos…I'm not feeling very well…" Logan groaned feeling his stomach.

"What do you mean?"

Before Logan can answer he spewed up on the floor and Carlos in front of him. Both boys were surprised at the action and all the little guy can do was apologise. Carlos, though he didn't like getting spewed on, didn't mind the action. He understood what it was like to be sick. He remembered the time he was sick once and Logan was there to make him soup. Then he thought that little Logan was sick and he then felt the boy's forehead; it was burning up like a boiler.

"Logie you're sick." Carlos pointed out straightforwardly. "Let's take you to big Logie's bedro-"

"No! I don't like it there. It has scary monsters…"

Carlos' heart melted a little at the comment. Even though the boy looked about eight, he was still scared of monsters; he also remembered that one time when Carlos said there were ghosts inside his room and Logan didn't believe him who stated that ghosts weren't real. He noticed how his little self contradicted his big self. That was funny. He gave a smile and allowed Logan to climb up to his bed and tucked him in.

"Stay here while I go clean up okay?" Carlos stated and the little boy nodded his head obediently.

He went to his messy closet and took out a white shirt and sweatpants then headed out the room into the bathroom. He peeled off the shirt and his jeans then placed them on the hamper. He put on the sweatpants and shirt and headed out the bathroom and into his room again where he saw the little Logan sleeping again.

He saw how red his cheeks were. He was burning up fast and he didn't know what to do. He stopped and thought of something for a moment. _'What would Logan do in this current moment in time?'_

He stopped when he thought about making the boy some soup. Big Logan did make him some soup after all; now was the time to pay him back. Turning round again he glanced back to see the still sleeping boy then turned around again heading for the kitchen. He turned on the stove and place a saucepan with some water and he looked at the cooking book Logan bought. He looked for a recipe for chicken soup and after searching and eventually finding one that wasn't too hard to make he began preparing the soup.

As he prepared the soup his mind kept wondering to possible reasons to why Logan was a kid, if that said boy was _**the**_ kid. Was it him? It couldn't have been, he didn't remember anything. He shrugged it off as the soup was near completion. It was very thick and Carlos loved that. He had put tiny chicken chunks along with it to make it more chewy and he tasted it.

-x-x-x-

He walked through the door way to see the brunette haired kid still sleeping, cheeks still rosy with a slight frown. The tanned boy placed the tray he was carrying on the bedside table and sat down beside the sleeping boy. He felt his forehead; it was really hot as if it was a furnace. He jerked his hand away from the boy as he saw his eyes flutter awake.

"Hey. I made some soup for you." Carlos said as the boy tried to sit up.

"T-thanks Carlos." The little kid said as he watched Carlos place the tray on his lap. "I can feed myself you know?"

"I know. Its just that you are not feeling well so I'll do it for you." Carlos smiled taking the spoon and dipping it into the bowl.

Carlos continued feeding the boy some soup. He couldn't believe that he was feeding a little kid. He hasn't done this before, in truth he thought he would never have to do it in a long time. Each time the boy swallowed the warm soup he smiled at the face Logan would make. It took them a couple of minutes and till they were finished and Carlos placed the tray back on the bedside table.

Carlos stood up and went to the bathroom to wet a washcloth. He came back in and saw that Logan was lying back down again. He was staring at the ceiling with another frown.

"Are you feeling alright?" Carlos said sitting down on the bed again.

"It hurts…here." Logan said as he pointed at his head. "I can't stop it from hurting."

Carlos furrowed his eyebrows. He couldn't possibly give this guy some aspirin. He just sighed as he folded the damp washcloth and placed it on the pale boy's forehead.

"Just keep that there so you can feel better." Carlos said as he saw Logan slowly close his eyes. Within minutes the boy had fallen asleep and so too did Carlos. "Feel better soon."

LINEBREAK

"Carlos."

The Latino stirred on the bed. He was being shaken side to side. Then hands came to his side and started tickling the tanned boy. He exploded into a fit of laughter and instantly opened his eyes. The first thing he saw where the pale boy's chocolate brown eyes. He saw the boy's face; it was a lot happier than before seeing he has a giant smile on his face.

"What's wrong? Are you smiling little Logie?" Carlos asked his voice hoarse from not talking. "Are you feeling better?"

The pale boy nodded his head and gave Carlos a hug. He thanked him for taking care of him. Carlos just replied by hugging the boy back. He was really grateful the little kid was alright but now the boy has to bath.

"Okay then, lets go take you for a bath." Carlos said ruffling the boy's hair who only nodded.

-x-x-x-

"There you go." Carlos said feeling the warm water. "Now jump in!"

The pale boy was hesitant. He looked at the clear water with some foam floating about. There were a couple of toys floating about. He smile as he went in grabbing the toy boat that was floating and sliding it along the water.

Carlos laughed with the boy as he played on the water, they occasionally splashed water to each other. It was mostly Carlos that got wet though seeing Logan kept dodging by ducking underwater.

It was minutes later, after the splashing of water, that Logan decided that he was finished. Carlos agreed and washed the foam and soap away from Carlos' body.

Logan giggled as he was being wrapped up in a warm towel. It was soft like clouds. It felt heavenly for some reason. After being directed to Carlos' room again Logan stood there, still wrapped up in the white towel, waiting for Carlos to come back in. the said boy came in holding pyjamas which was far too big for Logan. He apologised for not giving him something smaller to wear but the brunette haired boy didn't mind.

"So do you know why you are here in my apartment?" Carlos tried to ask.

Logan shook his head 'no'. he didn't even remember how he got here let alone why. He just kept smiling as he averted his eyes away from Carlos and back to the TV. They were currently watching a documentary about space, which Carlos didn't understand but Logan was completely interested.

'_He may not be the big Logan but he still watches all these boring stuff.' _Carlos thought to himself but smiled as the boy got excited about Mars and it's many red craters.

Seeing that he's probably not going to get anything out of the pale boy he just sat there quietly watching with Logan. He kept gasping and repeating the names of some stars and constellations. He sighed; it was fun, for him.

LINEBREAK

Logan woke up on the couch beside Carlos, who was snoring rather loudly. He looked from side to side to see if there was any monsters about; to his relief there wasn't. He sat on the couch and turned on the TV via remote and the blaring noise of Sponge Bob blasted through his and Carlos' ears.

"I'm up!" Carlos jolted awake sitting up looking at the TV then at Logan who was giggling. "What time is it?"

"It's already nine in the morning," Logan said with a smile. "Can you make some pancakes?"

"Yeah I will." Carlos said standing up as he watched the boy sitting down. The sleeves were far too big for his arms and that he has to hold the remote with the sleeved hand making the Latino smile.

Minutes later of making pancakes. Logan was sitting down on a chair holding a fork and knife ready to eat the sweet maple syrup covered round discs. He looked at Carlos who was standing up drinking some coffee and the boy raised an eyebrow.

"Are you going to eat too?" Logan asked.

"Not that hungry but you go on ahead." Carlos replied smiling.

The boy smiled back and he started eating. He smiled every time the soft cakes melted in his mouth. Carlos felt sorry that he had to use Logan's old clothes. He wanted to buy him new clothes because he didn't know how long he would have to stay like this.

"Hey Logie…Do you think you can stay at home while I go out for a couple of minutes." Carlos asked knowing what Logan might react.

"B-but the monsters may come." Logan said dropping the cutlery he was holding. "I can come with you."

"But you will have nothing to wear. I really want you to get clothes so I can take you outside for some fresh air and some fun."

"I don't want to have fun if that means you are not there to protect me. Please Carlos don't leave…"

"I have to Logie. Please I promise I will come straight home so that we can go outside. I really want to go outside with you, you need the fresh air."

Logan sighed in defeat. He didn't like being left alone. It was really scary to be on his own. He repeated the monsters thing again but Carlos gave out a reason:

"See when you were sleeping last night?" Carlos asked the pale boy and he nodded, "I took all the monsters from your room and anywhere else in the house and took them outside for a chat."

"Did you beat them up?" Logan asked his eyes curios.

"Yeah, I beat all of them up and told them not to bother you."

"So…so they won't come back to the house anymore?" Logan asked looking down on the floor.

"Nope. They are gone for good." Carlos smiled seeing the boy smile as he went off the chair and hugged the Latino.

"Thank you so much Carlos. You are the kindest man ever! I can stay here by myself but please hurry."

Carlos nodded and he patted Logan's head. He said goodbye after washing his face and putting on a pair of jeans and a hoodie over his shirt. Logan stood in front of the door as it closed. He looked from side to side as his eyes checked for monsters. He didn't hear anything and he smiled as he walked back to the living room.

LINEBREAK

Carlos twisted the door knob. He had a minute till Logan popped out from big Logan's room with a look of fear in his eyes. Carlos raised an eyebrow; something was happening, or rather happened. Carlos dropped the shopping bag by the door and rushed to Logan's side. He was avoiding the Latino's eyes as the said boy gasped at the state of big Logan's room.

"Little man…What happened?" Carlos asked seeing the room: the books were everywhere and there seems to be some broken pieces of glass on Logan's desk.

"I…well…um…" Logan stuttered as he looked at Carlos with puppy dog eyes. "I was wanting to see that book over there."

Carlos looked at the face and he instantly melted at the face but he shook it away; he was supposed to be mad at the kid but that face was just so innocent. All he wanted was a book right? He had no intention with destroying the room but big Logan's going to kill him.

"Okay but please just stay out of the room just now." Carlos said pushing the little boy out of the room gently and closed the door.

-x-x-x-

Logan was smiling at the new clothes Carlos had bought for him. He was wearing a little pair of jeans and some flat top shoes with oranges socks. He was also wearing a similar orange shirt. Carlos smiled at the boy. The boy smiled innocently at Carlos asking him when they were going outside.

"Let's go now." Carlos said placing his lucky black helmet on his head. "Come on lets go!"

They both cheered as Carlos took the keys and locked the apartment door. Logan was smiling although he wasn't as excited as the Latino. He didn't know where they were heading but if he had guessed at how excited the boy was it would probably somewhere fun.

-x-x-x-

When they got off the bus Logan looked at a building in front of him. He saw that there were a few people entering and leaving the place and he tugged on Carlos' shirt.

"Where are we?" He asked as he hid behind Carlos' legs.

"Well I saw you were excited about space yesterday so I brought you here…to the space museum."

"Really?" Logan said excitedly. "Quick lets go inside!"

Carlos laughed at how excited the boy got and they both headed for the entrance. When they got there they saw a big display on the foyer; it was of a rover.

"That's the mars rover!" Logan pointed at and Carlos was surprised at the knowledge the boy possessed. "It's only a replica though because the real one is still on mars."

The Latino nodded thinking that they didn't need a tour guide when he has Logan. He smiled as the person on the front desk smiled and gave them a pamphlet about the museum.

-x-x-x-

Various hours later and Carlos was getting…well slightly bored but he was doing this for Logan. He saw how excited he got every time he told Carlos about stars and planets. He had told him various things about the planet Saturn and Jupiter and how they are both the second and biggest planets respectively. He also said that they have quite a lot of moons. Carlos just nodded to all of them not wanting to say something, well he couldn't really say anything. He was overwhelmed with facts and knowledge that all he could do was nod.

When they finished touring the museum it was already one in the afternoon. Carlos offered Logan to go to the park and the said boy agreed seeing that they went to the museum.

Carlos and Logan had arrived at the park. They both took a long inhale smelling the freshly cut grass as they scanned the park. It was nearly empty; there were only a few people hanging around but there were no kids by the playground, and no people that Carlos' knew from school so no one would pester him to why he has a little child with him.

"Lets go to the playground." Carlos said and lifted Logan up giving him a ride on his back. The boy giggled as he felt tall seeing the expanse of the park and the numerous trees and flowers surrounding the playground.

When they got there they both noticed how empty it looked and that there was no one playing there. Carlos approached the jungle gym and looked at Logan.

"Want to climb it?" He asked the pale boy who just shook his head. He didn't want to fearing he got hurt.

Carlos thought of something to encourage the boy to play but nothing came to mind. He was about to scratch his head when he felt something hard. It was his helmet. Then the idea popped into his head.

"Here wear this." Carlos said taking off the helmet and placing it on Logan's head, it was slightly loose, but it stayed on his head none the same. "This is my lucky helmet. I always wear it and it keeps me protected. Now you can wear it so you are protected all the time, okay?"

Logan smiled and tapped the helmet on his head. He felt a lot safer now that his head was protected and the fact that Carlos also promised to keep him safe. He nodded his head as he climbed the jungle gym with Carlos laughing as they did so.

They did various things on the playground: they first played on the swings competing on who can swing the highest, with the winner being Carlos; then they raced each other on who can climb on top of the jungle gym first, Logan won that; then they slid down together on the slide after deciding that both of them was the winner.

Carlos never had so much fun before, he never thought in a billion years that he would be having the greatest day of his life with Logan, especially with a little version of the pale boy. He laughed with joy along with the boy wishing it would never end but they both grew tired. They decided to call it a day and went home.

When they got home and headed to the living room both boys collapsed on the cream coloured couch as they closed their eyes letting sleep take over them both. They both have a smile on their face from the day.

"Carlos!"

Carlos woke up as the voice pierced through his ears disrupting his sleep. He sat up and stared at the person standing up. The person was wearing something that was far too small for him and he noticed that it was Logan; big Logan.

"Logan?"

"Yeah. Who else would it be?"

"It's you! Really you!" Carlos yelled with joy as he stood up to hug the pale teen in front of him. "I missed you so much!"

"Yeah, I somewhat missed you too. It felt like I was sleeping for so long."

"Well I'm glad you're back." Carlos said wondering why little Logan was gone, he'll miss him too.

"One more thing, well two things actually."

"What is it?" Carlos asked as he pulled away from the hug.

"Why are my clothes so small and…What did you do to my room?"

Carlos' eyes widened at the last thing; he completely forgot to clean up the room and he closed his eyes waiting for Logan to give him the long speech about staying out of his room.

* * *

**_Well How was it? Cute enough to melt you or not too cute enough are far too cute? Tell me and see you next time!_**


End file.
